couplefandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur and the Minimoys
Arthur and the Minimoys is a movie by Luc Besson from 2006. It´s an animated fantasy story. Plot Young Arthur is staying with his grandma on a small farm, while his parents are working in town. In the old house he finds a book written by his vanished grandfather about a populance named the minimoys, small elf-like creatures, but with the same intellegence. While Arthur is learning more about this strange folk, his grandma is in trouble, because she can´t pay her bills. When Arthur finds out, he tries to find the hidden treasure, his grandfather brought many years ago, from one of his journeys to Africa. He finds all needed instructions in the old book of his grandfather and manages to enter the world of the Minimoys, who appear to live in the garden arround the house, only as tall as ants. But the people of the Minimoys are in danger, too, not only, if the garden is sold, it will be turned into a parking place, they also fear the horrible Malthazar, who´s plan it´s to take over power above all Minimoys. Together with the Minimoy-Princess Selenia and her brother prince Betameche, Arthur has to go on a journey to face evil Malthazar, who´s also keeping the treasure... Couples *Arthur & Selenia *Max & Selenia *Malthazar & Selenia *Archibald & Mia Characters Arthur Played by Freddie Highmore, is the main protagonist. Arthur is 10 years old and largely lives with his grandmother because his parents have little time to spend with him; a fact Arthur resents. One day, his grandfather mysteriously vanishes; Arthur is determined to find him and the treasure of the Minimoys so that he can pay off the unscrupulous debt-collectors who covet his grandmother's land. He was dubbed by famous German singer Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel in the German version Arthur und die Minimoys. Princess Selenia Madonna, is the daughter of the King of the Minimoys. Despite appearing haughty and arrogant, and sometimes Bratty spoiled, she is an honorable and caring individual who is determined to protect her people from the evil of Maltazard. She has a somewhat antagonistic relationship with Arthur at first, believing him to be her inferior. However, after he draws the Sword of the Minimoys from the Stone, she comes to respect him. During their journey they fall in love. Selenia is a formidable fighter and possesses great if unexercised intelligence. Was dubbed by French singer Mylène Farmer in the French version "Arthur et les Minimoys", German singer Nena in the German Version "Arthur und die Minimoys" and Finnish Pop singer Paula Vesala from PMMP in the Finnish version. Prince Betameche Jimmy Fallon plays Selenia's 300 year old younger brother. 300 is considered young for a Minimoy. He is a mischievous youth who enjoys teasing his egotistical elder sister. Emperor Maltazard Played by David Bowie. Maltazard (also known as The Evil M, Maltazard the Evil or Malthazar the Cursed) is the corrupt emperor of the Forbidden City of Necropolis, moreover the main villain of the film. With his army of minions, the Seides, he is determined to conquer the land of the Minimoys and claim Princess Selenia as his queen, as he has rather strong feelings for her. He possesses the treasure of the Minimoys and keeps it in his stronghold in Necropolis, where it forms his throne. Malthazar was once a noble warrior, but because of his pride and lust for power, he turned to the path of evil and betrayed his own people. Although the film refers to him as Malthazar, his name in the book was Malthazard and some film versions refer to him as Maltazard. He was corrupted to the path of evil by a seductive weevil, by which Maltazard fathers a boyish bully named Darkos. Maltazard has oddly coloured eyes, much like David Bowie who voices the character. He is set to reprise his role as the main antagonist in Arthur and the Vengeance of Maltazard, where he vows to get revenge on Arthur, as the title implies. Grandma Mia Mia Farrow as Arthur's long-suffering grandmother, a major character in the film and book. Grandmother Suchot possesses a dry sense of wit and is very protective of Arthur given the fact that his parents are not there most of the time on account of trying desperately to get new jobs in the wake of the Wall Street Crash. Her husband, Archibald, mysteriously disappeared a few years ago in search of the treasure of the Minimoys. Archibald Arthur's grandfather, who disappeared a few years ago during his quest for the Treasure of the Minimoys. Grandfather Archibald Suchot is played by Ron Crawford. The legal courts have declared him dead, but he is alive in the dungeons of Necropolis. He is a brilliant explorer and adventurer; traits evidently imitated or inherited by Arthur. He teaches the Seides novelties in return for food during his incarceration in Malthazar's dungeons. He is known to the Minimoys as Archibald the Benevolent. Max Voice acting by Snoop Dogg, as the leader of the Koolamassai, a race of beings who live near the Seven Lands' Great River. He owns a popular bar and dance club where our heroes hope to hide from Malthazard's minions. Max has kept his tribe free under Malthazar's reign of terror by sheer virtue of the fact his people are the only ones who know how to properly prepare the roots of the candyfruit tree, which the insect-like Seides can't go one day without. Ernest Davido (Voice acted by Adam LeFevre) Is a greedy landowner who presides over and founded the multi-national Davido Corporation, which specializes in property development. Davido is determined to evict Arthur and his grandmother from their land so that he can demolish their home and build flats in their vacated land. He also hopes to obtain the rubies called the Treasure of the Minimoys, of which Archibald had told him during a moment of inebriation. Davido appears emotionally immature. In the face of his supporting role, Davido is a veritable obstacle and secondary villain in the film. Prince Darkos Malthazar's vicious but dim-witted son is played by Jason Bateman. Darkos is the only survivor of seven children whom Malthazar sired through a union with a weevil. Malthazar takes advantage of his son's loyalty by bidding him remain behind when the flood enters Necropolis. In the film he has cat-like eyes, a mouth full of fangs, and speaks with a lisp. The King Father of Betameche and Selenia. Voice acting Robert De Niro by as a benevolent and kind ruler of the Minimoys. He is balky when faced by violence and also possessive of his children. He rides atop a large, furry animal called a Gamoul so as to compensate for his diminutive size.